The present invention relates to a bicycle training wheel bracket support, and more particularly to a device for attachment to a bicycle for supporting an apertured training wheel bracket and associated training wheel at a desired height.
Prior art training wheel bracket supports do not permit ready adjustment of the height of the training wheel with respect to the bicycle frame. Generally, the prior art devices require mechanical tools and extensive effort to adjust the height of the training wheels. Typically, the training wheels are bolted to the bicycle frame through apertures in the training wheel support brackets. Height adjustment thus requires removal of the bolts, removal of the bracket from a threaded nut, alignment of the desired bracket aperture with the threaded nut, and once again securing the bolt to the threaded nut.
The above-noted prior art height adjustment procedure obviously requires considerable time and effort, and therefore highly undesirable.